The Commissioner's Ball
by InfinityStar
Summary: It's that time of year again and Deakins decides to send his two best teams of detectives to represent major case this year. Please R and R.
1. Orders to the Ball

I don't own them and never will. Thanks, Mr. Wolf.

* * *

It was Friday afternoon and for a change, things were quiet in the Major Case squad room. Mike Logan sat with his feet propped up on his desk, throwing wadded up paper at the trash can. Carolyn Barek was finishing paperwork, glancing up every once in a while to see if he was still making a mess on the floor. "I hope you realize you are going to clean up that mess." 

He grinned at her. "Of course."

In another part of the squad room, Alex Eames and her partner, Bobby Goren, were also finishing paperwork. Eames, like Barek, kept looking up at her partner. He was engrossed in the paperwork, which wasn't like him at all. He had been edgy all day, and she had no idea why. Well, if he wasn't going to say anything, she was just going to let him be. It was hard work trying to drag information from him that he was not inclined to give up, and she was tired.

Deakins opened the door to his office and looked out across the room. He watched his two best teams of detectives for a minute before he said, "Logan, Barek, Eames and Goren, get in here."

The four detectives looked at one another, and Barek smacked her partner. "What the hell did you do now?"

"Nothing! I swear!"

"You will be swearing if we get another grunt job because you're an idiot."

They headed toward Deakins' office, each going over in their minds what they could have done to piss off the captain, each coming up empty. The men stood back, letting the women sit down. Goren leaned back against the wall as was his habit. Logan wondered how the big detective could look so calm when it was obvious Deakins wasn't happy.

"I just got a call from the commissioner. Guess what?" No answer…just four confused looks. "It's that time of year again. Last year…and the year before…well, you get the picture, I have taken this responsibility on myself. Well, this year, they want four representatives from Major Case, and frankly, I don't want to go this year. So the four of you are going to do it. And I fully expect good and proper representation or I will have your asses. Any questions?"

"Yeah," Logan said. "Just _what_ did you volunteer us to do?"

"You are all going to the Commissioner's Ball." Four groans. "Not a word. This is not optional. I'll have the invitations for you within the hour; the ball is tomorrow night. Stop by before you take off and I'll give you your invites. Now go finish what you were doing."

Logan kicked his chair before he dropped into it. Barek looked at him. "What? Did you have a date tomorrow night?"

"Well, I do now."

"This is _not_ a date, Logan!"

"Let's see…I have to wear a tuxedo, and you have to wear a fancy dress, and we are both going to the same place together for a stellar night of dinner and dancing…what would you call it? Sound like a date to you, Goren?"

"Don't drag me into this, Logan. You're on your own."

Barek grinned. "At least one of you has some sense."

Eames laughed. "I wouldn't wager too heavily on that, Barek."

"Hey…" Goren protested.

"Finish your paperwork, Bobby."


	2. Getting Ready

Goren stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, getting ready for the Commissioner's Ball. He wasn't as put out by this as Logan was. He didn't have any other plans, and he welcomed any chance to spend an evening with his partner.

He was shirtless, in the middle of shaving, when the doorbell rang. He frowned at the clock. It was just five; they weren't supposed to be there until seven. Heading to the door, he pulled it open, more than a little surprised to see Logan standing in the hallway, fully dressed in his tuxedo, except for his tie. Logan grinned. "Look at that…you do shave."

"What do you want, Logan?"

He held up his tie on his finger. "Can you tie one of these damn things?"

The big detective frowned at him, but backed out of the doorway. "Come on in."

Logan crossed into the apartment and looked around. It was neat and organized, just like he expected it to be. He nodded his head. "Just one thing missing."

"Missing? From what?"

"From your apartment."

"What's that?"

Logan grinned. "Eames."

Goren just stared at him, and Logan did not know him well enough to even guess at what the look on his face meant. "What makes you say that, Logan?"

"Tie my tie first. I don't want to get choked."

"Talking about my partner like that isn't a smart way to get started, especially if you want a favor."

"Ok, sorry." He slid the tie under his collar and let the big detective tie it for him. "Now can we talk about her?"

"What about her?"

"Don't go getting all bent out of shape. I'd never disparage her. I like your partner." He saw Goren bristle at that. "Not _that_ way! Come on, I'm not stupid."

"So now you're saying it's stupid to be attracted to her?"

"With you around? It sure is."

"Logan, you are going to end up with a black eye…"

"Hold on, hold on. Come on, Goren. You can level with me. You tell me you have no interest whatsoever in Eames and I'll leave you alone."

"She's my partner, Logan."

"So you have no interest in her?"

"I need to finish getting ready."

Logan watched him walk away down the hall. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Goren turned at the bathroom door and looked at Logan. "What was that?"

"Nothing. I'll just sit here and be quiet if that's ok with you."

"I think that's the best thing you could do, Logan."

Twenty minutes later, the door to the apartment opened and Eames came in. She stopped when she saw Logan sitting on the couch, grinning like the cat who ate the canary. He showed no surprise that she hadn't knocked or anything. She just walked in like she belonged there.

Knowing she was expected, she dispensed with the formality of knocking, at her partner's request. He always left the door unlocked for her when he knew she was on her way over. She glared at Logan. "What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry, Eames, I'm not harassing your boy…"

"I thought you were going to sit there and shut up, Logan. Unless you really want that black eye I promised you." Goren came down the hallway, not missing how stunning his partner looked in her curve-hugging sky blue dress. He was now completely dressed and his partner, likewise, did not miss how damn fine _he_ looked in his tuxedo. With difficulty, he managed to take his eyes from her to look at Logan.

Eames looked from one man to the other. "Did I miss something?"

"No. Logan came by because he couldn't tie his tie."

Logan shrugged. "Let's just say this monkey suit has spent its life in mothballs. I think I've worn it twice."

"I'm not surprised, the way you act sometimes," Eames commented. "Where's your partner?"

"I called her and told her to meet us here. She should be here soon."

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Eames was the closest, so she opened the door to let Barek in. The dark-haired detective wore a slender mint green gown that complemented not only her figure but the tone of her skin. She smiled at the other three detectives. "Well, good evening…aren't we a nice looking bunch?"

"Wow, Barek," Logan began. "You look…"

"If you value your health, Logan, you won't complete that thought. Remember, this is _not_ a date."

"Yeah, yeah, so you've told me."

"And I'll tell you as many times as I need to, just so you don't forget."

"Ease up, Barek. Eames isn't such a…"

"Don't go there either, Logan," Goren warned.

Eames leaned toward Logan and said, "My partner knows better."

Unfortunately, he did. He knew where the line was, and he had never crossed it. He looked at her for a moment, then turned and went into the kitchen. Logan raised an eyebrow. "Hit a nerve, did we?"

Eames gave him a dirty look. She followed her partner into the kitchen. Keeping her voice low, she said, "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head as he filled a glass with water. "No. Why? Don't tell me you're paying attention to anything Logan has to say."

"I never take Logan seriously." She smiled warmly at her big partner. "You know, Bobby, you look great."

"So do you, Eames."

She reached toward him and gently stroked his smooth cheek. "Nice," she smiled.

Struggling to keep from trembling at her light touch, he asked, "You want a drink before we leave?"

"No thanks. It's about time we got going."

He nodded and finished his water. "Good idea."


	3. Greeted by the Commissioner

"So where is this party?" Logan asked from the back seat of the car.

Eames looked into the rearview mirror. "The Grand Ballroom of the New York City Hotel. Didn't you read the invites?"

"I never even saw them. My partner grabbed them up."

"Because I wasn't about to listen to you weasel your way out of this by claiming to lose your invitation," Barek snapped.

"Well, since this _isn't_ a date, you won't object to me working the room, will you?"

"You are going to get your stupid ass sent back to Staten Island. Just behave yourself, Logan, and don't feel up the commissioner's wife. I don't particularly care for Staten Island."

Goren said, "I'm glad Logan has someone to keep an eye on him."

"Just like you do, right, Goren?" Logan snapped.

"You have no idea."

Eames looked sideways at her partner, but he had turned to look out the window. Even Logan frowned at his response. He had not expected Goren to reply; he had honestly expected Eames to tell him to shut up. Hmmm…what could the big cop have meant by that?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four detectives were shown to their table. "Hey, Barek, it pays to show up with Goren and Eames. We're not being seated out on the balcony."

Barek rolled her eyes. "Just behave yourself, Logan, or I'll toss you _off_ the balcony."

Goren nudged Logan. "Let's get the drinks."

They headed toward the bar. Logan glanced back at the women, who had begun talking. "Aren't we going to ask what they want?"

Goren knew exactly what his partner liked so he didn't have to ask. "Use your brain," he said. "She's been your partner for months now. You ought to have some idea what she likes…if you pay any attention to her at all."

Logan opened his mouth to reply, but decided to keep quiet. It would probably be frowned on if a brawl were started tonight. He'd already antagonized Goren quite a bit. "Ok, I'll play it your way. But if she doesn't like what I choose for her, you're going to drink it."

Goren just waved a hand dismissively at him and stepped up to the bar.

----------------------------------------------

Eames watched the two men walk away before she turned her attention to Barek. She broke the silence between them by asking, "Is Logan difficult to work with?"

"Not as difficult as I've heard your partner is."

"Goren's not difficult. He just…does things his own way. You can't try to force him into being conventional. He works well just the way he is."

"And you?"

"What about me?"

"Come on, Eames. Five years…he's never had a partner last more than four months until you."

"He doesn't scare me, Barek, and he doesn't intimidate me."

"I've heard he walks on the edge."

"Lots of cops do, like your partner for instance. They just walk along a different precipice. Don't believe everything you hear about him."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. They both walk on the edge. It's up to us to keep them from going over, huh?"

"Exactly."

The men returned from the bar. Goren set a drink in front of his partner as Logan handed Barek her drink. "If you don't like it, tell him. I wanted to ask."

Barek suppressed a smile. "Just sit down and try to relax, Logan. The food at these functions is usually great. The company can be a little stiff at first, but things will loosen up."

Eames nodded in agreement. "You get a bunch of cops together and an open bar, and, well…you know how that works."

Logan looked from one woman to the other. "Have you been to one of these before?"

Barek replied, "I've been to a couple."

Eames also nodded. "I come from a family of cops. I've been going to these things all my life."

Logan looked at Goren. "What about you, Goren?"

Goren shrugged. "I've been to one or two."

"So I'm the odd man out, huh?"

Goren looked amused. "There's always a first time."

"Yeah, well, I'll bet if I'd stayed out on Staten Island there wouldn't be."

Barek took a drink. "Well, you belong to Major Case now, so enjoy it."

Their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of a smartly dressed man, silver hair cut close to his head in a crew cut. "Well, Major Case…Where's Jimmy?"

The detectives got to their feet to greet the police commissioner. "Hello, Commissioner," Eames was the first to recover from their surprise. "It was the captain's anniversary, so he asked us to represent the squad."

The commissioner slid his arm around a beautiful, stout woman at his side. "This is my wife, Claire. My dear, these officers represent the finest of New York's finest." He turned to Eames, taking her hand in his. "It's a pleasure to see you, Detective Eames. How is your father doing?"

"He's fine, sir. Thank you."

"Give him my best." His gray eyes shifted to the big detective beside her. He held out his hand. "It's good to see you here, Detective Goren. It's been awhile since you've been to any of our functions."

Goren accepted the outstretched hand. "Hello, Commissioner. The captain insisted we come…with his regards."

The commissioner smiled and turned to the two remaining detectives. "Detective Logan," he said, extending his hand toward him.

"Commissioner."

"I hear things are working out for you in your new squad."

"Yes, sir."

"Very good." He looked at Barek, taking her hand in his. "And Detective Barek. The FBI's loss is NYPD's gain. Enjoy yourselves tonight."

And he was gone, off to say hello to another group of cops. He would spend the night being congenial and friendly. A lot of high level police and political figures would be in attendance, and he was all about making connections and being certain they were having a good time. Each precinct and squad was represented tonight, and he was making the rounds early to say hello. He would spend the rest of the night amid the upper echelons of the command staff, leaving the rest of the department in attendance to enjoy themselves.

Logan looked at Goren and Eames. "He seems to know you guys, not that I'm surprised. I guess he would know the COD's golden boy and his partner. Huh?"

Eames' expression didn't change. "He knew you, too, Mike," she said pleasantly. "I guess taking a swing at a councilman on the courthouse steps gains you a bit of notoriety."

Logan opened his mouth to say something, but Barek kicked him. "She's right. Now shut up and don't get yourself noticed tonight, ok?"


	4. Dinner

Logan looked down at the plate that was set in front of him and whistled. "Look at this steak. I can afford maybe one of these a year."

Eames looked at her partner, catching the smile in his eyes, but neither commented. She had stopped drinking with two drinks. After all, she was the designated driver. It certainly wouldn't do to have a cop arrested for DWI after attending a cop function sponsored by the police commissioner. She could probably get by with having another in an hour or so, but none after that. Her companions had no such restriction, and she didn't expect them to. After all, an open bar was set up for drinking. Now that dinner was served, she expected the drinking to pick up throughout the ballroom. "Eames?"

She turned to look at Goren, who had leaned toward her and softly called her name. "What?"

"Logan asked you a question."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking. What did you say, Mike?"

"I was asking you about these balls, since you have more experience with these than any of the rest of us. I mean, after dinner, what does everyone do?"

"Well, you mingle, talk, swap war stories, dance…whatever."

Barek leaned toward him. "And you behave, or your partner kicks your ass to who wouldn't have it."

Eames grinned. "You have your work cut out for you, Carolyn."

"That's ok. I'm up for it. At least your partner behaves himself."

"You wouldn't say that if you'd ever been to the scene of a homicide with him."

Logan leaned forward. "Hello? We're sitting right here you know?"

Goren took a drink then looked at Logan. "Get used to it, Logan."

Logan looked at his dinner companions before returning to his steak. He signaled a floating waiter and ordered another beer. The waiter looked around the rest of the table. Goren nodded for another. Eames ordered an iced tea and Barek shook her head no.

The dinner conversation was light and friendly. Eames and Barek found they really liked one another, independently deciding a friendship with the other would be a good thing to forge. Eames also found herself liking Logan. When he wasn't being an ass to her partner, he really was a nice guy. Barek, likewise, was warming up to Goren. He was hard to get to know, but she was discovering he had a kind and gentle nature. She wondered how much of his reputation was an act and how much of it was simple misunderstanding.

As for Goren and Logan, they didn't have much to say to one another. Goren was mostly quiet, just eating, drinking and watching. And it was the watching that made Logan nervous. He still wasn't sure what he thought of the big detective, or even whether he liked him or not. He had no idea what Goren thought of him, and that made him uneasy. He found Eames fun and easy to talk to and he liked her a lot; he always had. Goren never objected to him talking to her or joking around with her. So he concentrated his evening on enjoying the company of the women, and simply watching Goren with wary eyes.

Goren was comfortable with Barek, and of course he enjoyed his partner's company more than he wanted to admit. He joined in the conversation when he wanted to, or when it was directed toward him. Mostly, he just sat back and did what he always did. He just watched. He was acutely aware of Logan's discomfort with him. He noticed that when he looked Logan's way, the other detective would become uncomfortable, so he tried not to look his way much. He focused his eyes, and his thoughts, on his partner. Beyond her, he watched Barek, smiling and conversing pleasantly when it was required of him. His eyes would stray beyond their table, and he would watch other couples, other cops, making a game in his mind of determining who was cop and who was not. It passed the time, and kept his mind away from dwelling too much on the woman in the chair beside his.


	5. Dancing

Logan leaned back in his seat. That was a great dinner. After a few beers he had a nice buzz going. Ok, now…it was time to have fun. His eyes perused the room, searching for a potential dance partner. He thought about asking Eames, just to piss off her partner and he knew it would, but he was already existing under the threat of a black eye from the big detective. Goren had a lot of power in his body and he did not want that power directed toward him in anger. That could cause a lot of bodily harm, and he didn't want his body to be the one being harmed.

He looked next to him, to his partner. She was pretty damn sexy in that dress. Well, it wouldn't hurt to ask. "Hey, Barek, I know this isn't a date, but would you mind one dance?"

She looked at him. "All right, Logan. One dance, it is. Maybe if you're a good dancer we can stretch it out to two."

He got up and held out his hand to her, wondering when the hell he had lost the control in this partnership. Then he wondered if he had ever even had it in the first place.

Eames looked at her partner. He had finished his dinner and was playing with an assortment of swizzle sticks he'd snagged from the bar about an hour ago. He was nervous, she smiled. What he was nervous about, she had no idea. He'd had a few beers before switching to boilermakers about twenty minutes ago. But he was a big guy and it would take a lot more than that to inebriate him. "Bobby?"

He looked up. "What?"

"How about a dance?"

He hesitated, listening to the band. It was a slow dance…he liked those…but a slow dance with his partner, well, that was a different story. "That wasn't meant to be a difficult question, Goren. Feel free to say no if you don't want to dance."

His face relaxed into a smile. "A dance would be…nice."

He stood up and held out his hand. Smiling at him, she slid her hand into his and they headed for the dance floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eames slid easily into her partner's arms when they got to the dance floor. She liked the feel of his hand in the small of her back and her hand fit nicely into his. She unobtrusively unbuttoned his jacket and slipped her hand under it, letting it come to rest against his side. She was so used to seeing his bumbling detective act, she forgot how smooth and graceful his natural movements were. He was a damn good dancer.

She relaxed in his arms and let him lead her around the floor. Tilting her head up, she caught his eyes in hers and the world around them ceased to exist. It was just the two of them, surrounded only by music.

His movements were flawless. He allowed himself to be lost in the depths of her eyes, his autopilot guiding them about the floor without crashing into anyone else. She pressed her small body into his and he gasped inaudibly. It had been bad enough when she'd slid her hand under his jacket. Having her so close was more intoxicating than the alcohol he'd had. She had succeeded in knocking him completely off balance inside. As the music continued, he only had eyes for her.

He came crashing back to reality when a hand tapped his shoulder. They came to a stop and he found himself looking at the commissioner and his wife. He swallowed and tried to recover his internal balance. The commissioner smiled, oblivious to the detective's inner struggle. "Do you mind if I cut in, Detective?"

He minded very much, but he couldn't tell the commissioner that. "Uh…no…" He looked at Eames, who nodded slightly. She'd find him later.

The commissioner said, "My wife would love a dance with you."

Goren nodded, still a little dazed. "It would be a pleasure."

The commissioner's wife smiled at him as he took her into his arms and led her away from her husband and his partner. This dance was very different…it was nice, but nothing like the dance he'd just ended. He'd never had a dance like that one…never.

Six dance partners later, he ended up with Barek in his arms. She smiled up at him. "Having a good time?"

"I guess so," he shrugged.

She was still a little nervous around him, but she'd had a few more drinks and was much more relaxed. "Where's Alex?"

"I…don't know for sure."

She was quiet for a few more turns around the floor. "You're a great dancer," she commented.

"Uh, thanks. You're a good dancer, too."

She watched him, noticing that his eyes were scanning the room, even though he was being inconspicuous about it. Like him, she noticed little things like that. Smoothly, she stepped from his arms, guiding him to a stop at the edge of the dance floor. "Go find your partner, Goren. I'm going to sit this next one out."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

She headed back for the table. He made his way to the bar, eyes continuing to search for his partner. He ordered another boilermaker and continued to watch.

He didn't notice anything around him until an elbow in the ribs diverted his attention. He looked beside him at Logan, who grinned at him. "Lose something…or someone?"

Goren frowned at him, pouring the whiskey into his beer. Logan watched the big detective down the beer before he looked at him. "No," he answered. "I haven't lost anything."

Logan took a drink of his own beer, turning and looking out across the dance floor. "Eames is a great dancer," he commented. "Pretty popular out there, too." He looked sideways at Goren and saw no indication that he'd even heard him. But he knew that he had. He finished his beer and said, "Well, I'm off to find another dance partner. Catch you later."

Goren just waved at him. He turned back to the bar, switching to straight whiskey. He was halfway through the drink when he felt a gentle pressure against his side. He looked beside him as Eames moved her hand along his side and onto his back. "I've been looking for you."

"Run out of partners?"

"Don't be a jackass. You want to dance or not?"

He smiled. She had more spunk than any woman he'd ever known. He'd never intimidated her, like he often did with others, sometimes intentionally and sometimes not. He downed the rest of his drink and took her hand, leading her back out onto the dance floor.


	6. Confrontation

It had been a long evening. Goren sat alone at the table, jacket off, tie untied, the top two buttons of his shirt open. The dinner dishes had long been cleared and he leaned his arms on the table, playing with the swizzle sticks. A half empty glass sat in front of him.

He didn't notice Eames approach the table until she grabbed his arm. "Bobby, come on."

He looked up at her, confused. "What?"

"Don't think about it, dammit. Come on."

She yanked his arm, and he got up, letting her drag him across the room. A small group had gathered around two men who were facing off. One of them was Logan. Between the two men was Barek, the only thing preventing punches from flying. Eames shoved her partner toward them. Barek looked relieved when she saw the big detective break through the crowd, backing off to let him take her place. "What the hell is going on here?"

Eames watched her partner. He was slightly unsteady on his feet, but he still carried the proper air of menace she knew he had inside. He would defuse this situation.

Goren looked from one cop to the other. Logan, face red with fury and alcohol, stood there with his fists balled. The other cop, shorter and stockier, light hair cropped into a crew cut, was also angry and drunk. "Back off, Goren," Logan growled. "This is between me and Henderson."

Goren didn't move. "Shut up, Logan," he replied.He looked at the other cop. He didn't know him but he got the feeling Logan did. Hearing the big cop's name, Henderson took his eyes from Logan. He looked at Goren. "I've heard of you."

So had most of the department, he was sure…the big, unstable cop from Major Case who had a knack for reading crime scenes and interrogating suspects using decidedly unorthodox methods. "Yeah, well, I work with him," Logan said. "And he has no business getting between us here."

Goren looked at his fellow detective. "You know what, Logan? If you don't back down, you're going to lose that distinction and find yourself back where you don't want to be…if there's anything left of you after your partner and Deakins get done with you."

Logan's eyes narrowed. "Don't you even want to know what this is about?"

Goren shook his head. "No. I don't care." He lowered his voice. "This is _not_ the place," he rumbled, looking from one to the other. "You want to beat each other up,that's fine. But you are _not_ going to do it here."

The two combatants looked at each other, then at Goren. Logan looked around them at the small crowd of mostly men that had gathered. He was sober enough to listen to Goren. He pointed a finger at Henderson. "This isn't over."

He pushed his way through the crowd and walked off, Barek following him. Henderson looked up at Goren, but he didn't say anything. He pushed his way through the crowd in the opposite direction from Logan. Eames stepped to her partner's side. "Thanks."

The crowd was dispersing. He looked at her and smiled. They headed back to the table, where Logan and Barek were sitting silently. Goren lowered himself into his seat and returned his attention to the swizzle sticks. Eames sat and looked at Logan. But she didn't say a word. Beside him, Barek was seething. Eames could see the anger in her eyes and decided she did not want to exchange places with Logan for anything in the world. Finally, Logan leaned forward. "Look, for the record, he needed to have his ass kicked."

Goren raised his eyes to look at him. "Maybe so. But not here."

"Yeah, well, sorry about that. And thanks."

The big detective nodded and returned his eyes to his game. Eames looked at Logan and asked, "What was so bad that you wanted to start a fight in the middle of a gathering that includes the police commissioner, the chief of police and the chief of detectives, and their wives?" She emphasized the last three words.

Logan looked down at his hands. "He was mouthing off, and he said some things he shouldn't have said. I hated Staten Island, and I'm grateful Deakins got me out of there. I like Major Case." Goren raised his eyes again but said nothing. "Henderson was spouting off about the squad and I didn't like the things he said, particularly about my partner…and about you two. So I told him to take it back and he wouldn't. Barek came along and jumped between us, then Eames brought you over." He looked at Goren.

Goren said, "People have been talking about me all my life. I've learned not to care."

"Yeah, but you do care about what they say about her. That's who I was defending."

Goren nodded and dropped his eyes again. "Then thanks," he muttered.

Eames and Barek exchanged looks. Finally Barek smacked her partner. "I can defend my own honor, thanks. I would appreciate it if you'd curb that hot head so we can stay partners, you ass."

He looked at her, but she wasn't mad any more. He grinned…she was beginning to like that mischievous look. "I'll try."

Then Eames laid into him. "Look. I've been his partner for five years. People talk, and I hear what they say. But it's all just words, and words don't make it so."

He leaned over the table toward her. "I doubt you've heard this one."

"It doesn't matter."

"It might if the COD hears it."

Goren looked up again. "What are you talking about?"

"Rumor has it that the only reason you stay is because he's…" He stopped, trying to think of a way to word this that wasn't going to get him punched.

"Good in bed?" Goren offered.

Logan looked surprised. "Uh, yeah."

He sat back and laughed. Eames stared at him, angry. "I'm glad you find this so amusing."

"Relax, Eames. It's…old news. Those rumors started when you didn't leave after the first six months. Deakins and I…worked it out. You never needed to hear it from one of us."

She stared at him, trying to decide if she needed to be mad at him. "I'll deal with you later."

Logan looked from one to the other. He raised a hand. "I don't want to know. I don't care why you guys stay partners. I just don't like hearing about it from scrubs who have no business talking about it."

Goren leaned back over the table. "Let it go, Logan."

Logan watched the big detective turn back to what he was doing and he looked at Eames. He couldn't tell if she was still angry or not. Then he looked at his partner. She grinned at him. "Not mad any more?" he asked.

"No. But don't let it happen again."

That grin again. "I'll do my best."

Eames sat back and studied her partner. He and Deakins had worked it out? What the hell did he mean by that?


	7. Getting Home

Eames was tired. It was well past midnight when she pulled the car away from the hotel. She looked in the rearview mirror, where Barek was shoving her partner off her shoulder. "Let me know if he's going to barf all over the car, would you?"

"What are you going to do if he is?"

"Pull the hell over and stick his head over the gutter, that's what. I'm not driving around every day with the car smelling like puke."

"What about your partner?"

She stopped at a red light and looked over at him. "Great. He's dead to the world. How the hell am I going to get him up to the apartment?"

"I'll help you. It'll give this one here more time to sleep it off before I get _him_ home." She shoved him off her again. "So, how did this party stack up compared to ones you've been to in the past?"

She looked at the man asleep in the passenger seat, and she smiled. "It was one of the better ones. What did you think?"

"Aside from Logan's little incident, I had a really good time. Your partner's a great dancer, you know."

She nodded. "Yes, he is. You wouldn't think so, would you?"

"There's a lot of things I wouldn't think about him, especially considering all the rumors out there."

"Yeah, well, you know how it goes. You can't believe everything you hear."

"Did you?"

She nodded. "At first I did. Never tell him that, though. I came to find out that almost everything was exaggerated."

"Really? What wasn't?"

"Well…he is as intense as they say he is. Sometimes even more. But most people misunderstand his intensity, and they mishandle him because of it."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"How do you handle him?"

"The same way you handle yours."

"You threaten him?"

Eames laughed. "Sometimes. But Bobby responds better to a different kind of persuasion."

"Like?"

"He responds best to intellectual persuasion."

"Intellectual? That's no fun."

Eames smiled. "It can be. Ever match wits with a genius and be able to hold your own, and even win once in awhile?"

"I can't say that I have."

"It's challenging. And it can be fun. Bobby is never boring."

Barek smiled. "No, I don't guess he is."

Eames parked the car outside his apartment and looked at her sleeping partner. This was going to be interesting. "Maybe I can wake him up enough that he can walk to the apartment under his own power."

"I sure hope he can at least help, or he's going to be sleeping in the car."

They got out of the car and Eames walked around, opening his door. "Bobby?" She gently shook his shoulder. "Come on, Bobby, wake up."

He groaned and opened his eyes. Frowning, he looked at the two women, struggling to get his eyes to focus. Eames took his hand and gave it a tug. "Come on. We're home."

He looked past her at the building, then around him at the car. Understanding dawned slowly. Finally he nodded and pulled himself from the car. Eames and Barek caught him when he stumbled forward. "Ok," Barek said. "He's up."

He took a couple of unsteady steps toward the building, "Not for long," Eames said as she kicked his door shut.

They each grabbed an arm and guided him toward the building. Barek groaned. "Steps."

"As long as he doesn't topple over backwards, we'll be ok."

Slowly, they helped him negotiate the steps and got him safely into the lobby. They leaned him against the wall while they waited for the elevator. He shook his head, waking up some more, and looked around him. "Where are we?"

"We're home. Give us another minute or two and we'll have you in your apartment."

He looked at Eames and then at Barek. His eyes scanned the lobby. "Where's Logan?"

"We left him in the car. He's not in any better shape than you are."

He looked confused. "What's wrong with me?"

Eames laughed. "Not a damn thing, Bobby. Come on."

They pulled him away from the wall and into the elevator. Eames looked at Barek and said, "I so don't want to be either of these guys come tomorrow."

Barek laughed. "You got that right."

The elevator doors opened again, and they pulled him out into the hallway. Walking down the hall, Eames said, "Damn. I left my keys down in the car."

"Want me to run and get them?"

"No. He has his with him." She looked up at her partner. "Bobby, give me your keys."

"My what?"

"Oh, for Pete's sake." She patted the pockets of his jacket. "Of course you don't put them in your jacket," she grumbled. Patting the pockets of his pants, she found the keys. She shoved her hand into his pocket to get them.

"Hey," he said.

"Shut up, Goren." Shoving the key into the lock, she turned it and pushed the door open. She looked at Barek. "That could have been a lot worse."

He stumbled to the couch and collapsed onto it. She looked at him. "Stay put. I'll be right back."

He waved a hand and the two women left the apartment. Barek looked at Eames as they headed toward the elevator. "You have a key to his apartment?"

"Yeah. And he has one to mine. We exchanged keys a couple of years ago, just in case we ever need them."

They walked to the car and Eames pulled the keys from the ignition. Barek opened the back door. "Mike? Come on, we have to go home now." He groaned, but didn't open his eyes. "Come on." She shook his shoulder.

"All right, all right…" He grumbled, sliding out of the car onto the sidewalk. "I'm coming, I'm coming."

They helped him to his feet and guided him toward Barek's car. "Are you going to be able to get him home?"

"I'll just take him to my place. He can crash on the couch. I have a ground floor apartment and I am _not_ fishing in his pants for his keys."

Eames smiled. "Maybe you'll be there in another five years."

"Yeah, maybe. If I don't kill him first."

She opened the passenger door of her car and Eames guided him into it. Barek leaned over him to buckle his seatbelt. "Hello," he said with a grin.

She looked into his face. "Touch me and it will be the last thing you ever touch."

His grin widened. "I wouldn't think of misbehaving, my dear."

"Oh, go back to sleep."

She stood up and shut the door. She smiled at Eames. "He's a good partner. At least he makes me laugh."

They both laughed. "Drive home safely," Eames said as she looked up at the building. "I'd better make sure he's ok."

"Why wouldn't he be?"

"The last time he got like this, he tried to make himself a sandwich and nearly cut off his finger with his switchblade."

"Ah. Better make sure all the toys are put away, then."

"Yeah. Good night."

Barek waved and got into the car while Eames headed back into the building.

Opening the door, she saw that he had not moved. She shook her head and smiled. With an effort, she managed to get his jacket off. Then she coaxed him to lie down, took off his shoes and covered him with a blanket. She gently stroked his hair, leaned down and kissed him. "Good night, Bobby," she whispered.

Silently, she left the apartment, locking the door behind her.


	8. Hungover

Goren turned over on the couch and groaned. Damn. Slowly he sat up, raising his hand to his head. He waited for the throbbing to ease before he got up and went down the hall to the bathroom.

He felt a little better after dousing his face and head with cold water. But the throbbing returned when the phone rang. He grabbed the receiver from its cradle. "What?"

"Well, good morning, sunshine."

"Eames?"

"Who else? How do you feel?"

"Like a damn train wreck. Did you…have a good time last night?"

"Yes, Bobby, I did, and thank you."

"For what?"

He could hear the smile in her voice and see it in his mind. "For being a big part of that good time. Hey, are you interested in going out tonight?"

"If you want to."

"You mind if Logan and Barek come along, too?"

"Whatever. I don't care."

"Ok, I'll see you in a couple of hours."

"A couple of hours? What time is it?"

"Almost two. Why? Did you just get up?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not surprised. I'll see you around five."

"Yeah, ok." He dropped the phone back in its cradle. God, he needed a shower.

----------------------------------------------------------------

He went to the door when the doorbell rang. Barek smiled at him. "How are you feeling today?"

He stepped back to admit her and her partner. "I'm ok." He looked at Logan, who was doing a great job of looking exactly like he felt. "Rough day, Logan?"

Logan glared at him. "If you don't have the decency to at least look hungover, I don't want to talk to you."

He walked over to the couch and dropped onto it. Barek looked around. "Where's Eames?"

"She's not here yet."

Logan looked up. "What? She didn't spend the night?"

Goren frowned at him. "Why would she?"

Before Logan could reply, the apartment door opened and Eames came in. She looked from Goren to Logan. "You know, from the look of it, you would think Logan had been the bigger drinker."

Logan frowned. "It wasn't a contest. And did you start bugging him at ten o'clock this morning?"

He glared at his partner, who grinned. "He didn't wake up in a good mood today."

Eames smiled. "Well, from the sound of it, neither did Goren."

Logan leaned forward again, like he had the night before, and said, "We are right here."

Goren laughed. Only Eames caught the slight wince when he did. "They talk about us when we're not around, Logan. Wouldn't you rather hear what they have to say?"

"Like we'd say any of the good stuff in earshot," Barek commented.

"Ok," Logan said, getting up off the couch. "It's time to go."

Eames and Barek smiled at one another as Logan headed for the door. Goren grabbed his keys off the TV where Eames had set them the night before and followed the women from the apartment.

Logan hung back to walk with Goren. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"What?"

"Going out, after the night we had last night?"

The big detective shrugged. "I don't mind."

"Did you really drink what I saw you drinking last night or did you pour it under the table?"

Goren smiled. "Going out for dinner shouldn't be too taxing, Logan. Just relax."

"Easy for you to say."

He shrugged again. The women were waiting for them. "Problem, boys?"

Logan shook his head. "Whatever gave you that idea?"


	9. Partner Advice

They took the SUV again, and Eames slid behind the wheel. "So, Goren, why do you let your partner do the driving?" Logan asked.

"Because she likes to," he replied simply.

"And you always let her do what she likes?"

Goren smiled and looked sideways at Eames. "Yes, I do. She puts up with me; the least I can do is let her have her way." He looked over his shoulder at Logan. "It's not a bad idea to keep your partner happy."

Barek crossed her arms and looked at her partner. "I think he makes good sense."

"Ok," Logan replied. "You can do all the driving from now on."

Goren raised his eyebrows and looked at his partner. She was trying not to smile. "Keep it up, Logan," she said. "You'll be taking the subway."

"I'm feeling a little ganged up on here. Jump in whenever you feel like it, Goren."

"Mike," Goren said. "You have a lot to learn about working with your partner."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I never heard any complaints from my past partners."

Goren turned in his seat. He looked at Barek, then back at Logan. "She looks just a little different from your past partners."

"How so?" Barek asked.

Eames smiled. "His past partners have been men."

"Now I _am_ being ganged up on," Logan complained.

"Oh, quit whining," Barek retorted. "You asked for it."

After a moment, Goren said, "It's not the same, having male partners."

"What makes you say that, Goren?" Eames asked.

Sensing he was entering a minefield, he backed off. "Never mind."

"No, I want to hear your rationale."

He looked out the passenger window, but he didn't answer. Logan said, "I get your drift. A male partner won't kick your ass for not answering him. Ow!"

Barek had smacked him. "Damn straight, and don't you forget it."

"Well, there goes your good night kiss."

"My _what_?"

Goren started laughing. Logan frowned. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"Ever have a conversation like that with Lennie?"

"Shut the hell up, Goren."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Eames parked the car and Goren looked at her, eyebrows raised. "Times Square?"

"Why not?"

He shrugged in deference to her choice. "Where are we eating?"

"Want to take a guess?"

Logan leaned forward. "You guys play this game often?"

Goren looked at him. "All the time." His eyes shifted back to Eames. "Who chose the restaurant?"

"Carolyn and I both did."

"Want to take a guess, Logan?" Barek asked.

"No. I'll watch the genius at work here."

Goren looked at his partner. "Italian."

She laughed. "You know me too well. Want to guess the restaurant?"

"Surprise me."

Logan opened his door. "As if that's possible. Do you know what she's going to order, too?"

Barek looked at her partner. "Jealous, Mike?"

"Of?"

"Their relationship."

He leaned back in to look at the trio still in the car. He looked like he was about to say something, then changed his mind. "Not at all."

They got out of the car and Barek confronted him. "That's not what you were going to say."

"Yes, it is." She looked at him warily, and he smiled at her. "Let's go eat."


	10. It Was All About Her Honor

**A/N: I could not find exactly what I wanted as far as a restaurant in Times Square, so I invented one. The joy and flexibility of fiction :-) ****I do want to thank everyone who has reviewed this story. Your encouragement has made it more than what it was first planned to be and I am having a blast writing it! Thanks!**

* * *

Logan studied the outside of the restaurant as they approached it. "'Trattorio Milano,'" he read. "Just the name makes me feel underdressed. Should I run home and put my tux back on?" 

"You look fine, Mike," Barek answered.

Eames looked up at her partner. "What do you think?"

He almost smiled. "Good choice."

Logan looked at the big cop as Goren reached for the door. "Let me guess. This is one of those times we let them have their way."

Goren nodded as the women entered the restaurant. "Unless you want to find yourself eating at McDonald's."

Logan hesitated close to Goren and leaned in, softly saying, "I can _afford_ McDonald's."

Goren smiled. "Don't worry about it."

"Goren…"

"It's fine. Just show your partner a good time, ok?"

"I don't want to owe you…"

"You won't." He gave Logan a gentle push through the doorway.

Eames and Barek were waiting. "Problem?" Eames asked.

Goren shook his head. "No."

They headed through a second set of doors into the restaurant proper.

---------------------------------------------

They were shown to their table, given menus and told, "Antonio will be your waiter. He will be with you shortly."

They opened their menus and after a moment, Logan shot a look Goren's way. The big cop was waiting for the look. He nodded at Logan and went back to the menu. Eames poked her partner and leaned toward him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just let it go."

She looked at him for a second before returning to her menu.

The waiter approached the table with a smile and announced, "My name is Antonio and I will be your waiter tonight. May I suggest a nice wine for your dinner?"

Logan winced. "I'll have coffee, thanks."

Goren agreed. "Coffee for me, too."

Eames and Barek laughed and ordered the wine. "Lightweights," Barek teased.

Goren just raised his eyebrows. Logan retorted, "I am not going in to work with a hangover, thank you. Goren can get away with not looking hungover. I can't. And I don't particularly want my ass hanging on Deakins' wall."

Antonio returned with their drinks and took their dinner orders. He said, "Our dance floor is now open. Feel free to take advantage of it. Our band is one of the best in the city."

It was Logan's turn to raise his eyebrows. "Didn't you two get enough dancing in last night?"

"Say what you will about either one of you," Barek answered. "You are both great dancers and we wanted to enjoy that again tonight. Problem?"

Logan shook his head. "Nope. That's fine with me."

"Good, then come on."

He took a drink of his coffee and got up, following his partner toward the dance floor. Eames looked at Goren. "What's wrong with Logan?"

"Nothing."

"Is he up to something?"

He was quiet for a moment. "He was a little concerned about coming up short, that's all. This place is a little on the expensive side."

"What did you tell him?"

"I just told him not to worry about it. It's fine, Eames."

She nodded. "I do want to ask you something, Bobby."

"Ok."

"Last night…when we were talking about those rumors Mike nearly got into that fight over…"

"What about them?"

"I hadn't heard that one rumor before."

"I know."

"What did you and Deakins do?"

"You really don't want to know."

"Yes, I do."

"Eames…."

"I want to know."

He looked down at his place setting and remained quiet for a few minutes before he said, "It was about a year, maybe a year and a half after we'd been partners. Deakins asked me about it. I told him I couldn't cross that line. Not with you."

"Why? Is something wrong with me?"

"No," he frowned, looking at her. His frown faded when he saw the teasing in her eyes. But he didn't smile. "I told him I would not put our partnership in jeopardy. I like being your partner, and it was good to find someone who would stay with me, who…understands me. I don't know if there's anyone else out there who can do that."

"Bishop liked you."

"Not enough to stay. I don't think I'd give her six months. I could see that in her eyes. I'm a lot to take over the long haul and I know it."

"It's not that bad, Goren."

"Not for you."

"So what did Deakins say?"

"He was relieved to finally find a partner I could work with. He's happy with our solve rate and the attention it brings to him. We're good for his career. He said…" He paused, looking around the room. "He said if we ever did cross the line, he didn't want to know about it. But as long as we continue to work like we always have, he's ok with turning a blind eye. I…I never approached the line because I can't read that part of you, Alex. So I left well enough alone, and I'm happy with how we are." He shifted uncomfortably and would not look at her. "He told me he talked with the COD, just so he would know any rumors along those lines are untrue. Big mouths and gutter-bound minds never put our partnership in jeopardy. The rumors about me, I ignore. The rumors about you, I can't."

"So you've spent the last, what, four years defending my honor behind my back?"

"I told you you didn't want to know."

She didn't know what to say. She wasn't angry with him…but she didn't quite know how she felt. As a woman, it was kind of nice to know the men who were the biggest part of her life watched out for her. As a cop, it made her furious that they had to. But she had no time to reply because Logan and Barek returned. "He was right," Barek said. "Their band is great. Why don't you guys give it a try before the food comes?"

Eames got up and nudged her partner. "Come on, Bobby."

He stood up and followed her from the table. Barek frowned after them. "Something just happened between them."

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know. He looked troubled."

"Geez, Barek, he always looks troubled."


	11. Problem Solving

When they got to the dance floor, she turned into his arms. They were quiet for most of the dance, both of them enjoying the closeness dancing brought to them. Finally, she said, "Bobby…about that line you don't want to approach…"

He shook his head. "Never mind, Eames."

"No, I want to ask you something."

He looked down at her. "What?"

"Would you ever approach that line?"

This really was not a conversation he wanted to have with her. Would he approach that line? Hell, yes, if he thought it would lead anywhere. But she had never given him any indication it would. "No," he softly lied.

She just nodded. That wasn't the answer she had hoped to get. "Let's go back to the table. Dinner's probably there."

He didn't argue.

Goren didn't say a word all through dinner. Eames seemed fine, but he was brooding. Logan tried to draw him into conversation a few times, earning him a shrug or a nod, but nothing more. Finally Barek said, "Hey, Bobby, would you mind a dance, before you lose yourself in your partner's arms again?"

He stiffened slightly, but only Eames noticed. "Sure," he finally answered.

Eames watched them disappear from sight. Logan looked at her. "What the hell is his problem?"

"I think I am."

"What?"

"Never mind, Mike. I think I know what's wrong and I hope I can fix it."

"So do I. I don't think I like him like this."

"I know I don't."

On the dance floor, Barek looked up at her friend's partner. "What's wrong?"

"What makes you think anything's wrong?"

"Just a hunch."

He smiled. "Nothing's wrong. I just…said something stupid and I'm trying to figure a way out of it."

"Eames doesn't seem to be upset, so it couldn't have been anything too bad."

No, she didn't seem upset. So maybe it hadn't been the wrong thing to say. He was very confused, and he hated being confused. But he knew of no way to turn his mind off. When the music ended as the band prepared for another selection, Barek kept her hand in his as they walked back to the table. Something told her Goren needed a little comfort. When they got back to the table, she motioned to Eames. "Powder break," she said.

The men watched them walk off and Logan turned to Goren. "What the hell happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Goren. I don't have to be you to tell something is wrong."

"Look, Logan…nothing is wrong."

"Bullshit. What did she tell you?"

"It's nothing. It's not her fault. I just said something stupid."

"You? You don't talk off the top of your head like I do. How'd that happen?"

"I did talk off the top of my head. I said what I thought she wanted to hear. And…I don't know. Maybe it was the right thing for her."

"But it wasn't for you."

He shook his head. "No, it wasn't."

Logan sat back, thinking. "Have you ever caught her looking at you?"

"She looks at me all the time."

"No. That's not what I mean. From what I've heard you are no innocent when it comes to scoring. So why can't you read her?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Those unguarded looks, Goren. I've seen them and so has Barek. You got her, man."

"'Got her?'"

He leaned forward. "She's in love with you."

Goren shook his head. "No, she's not."

"Bullshit."

"You don't know her, Logan."

"Apparently, neither do you."

In the women's restroom, Barek turned to Eames. "What happened out there, Alex?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me you haven't noticed how he's brooding."

"Yeah, well, he brought that on himself, the big idiot."

"What did he do?"

"He didn't _do_ anything."

"And that's the problem?"

Eames sighed. "Maybe."

"Do you want him to do something?"

"I don't know what I want right now, Carolyn."

"Look, you know him better than anyone else. If you need to get something across to him, no one knows how to do that better than you do."

She sighed. "How can I approach a line he refuses to touch?"

"Why do you think he won't touch it?"

"He told me he wouldn't."

"Then he lied. Give him a push, Alex. I promise he won't push back."

"You don't think so?"

"I can almost guarantee it."


	12. Nudging Him Along

Eames and Barek returned to the table, and Eames laid a hand on her partner's shoulder. She felt his muscles tense beneath her hand. Leaning down, she said, "Come on. You owe me another dance."

He looked at her with a frown. "I do?"

"Just come on, Goren."

With a sigh, he got up and followed her. Barek nudged Logan. "Let's go."

"Go where?"

"Just shut up and come on."

He followed her toward the dance floor. "Why do I get the feeling we're spying?"

"Spying? We're going to dance, idiot."

Eames was quiet as she let him lead her around the floor. A thousand things were rushing through her mind. Barek suggested she give him a push. Well, she'd start with a nudge and see where it got her. Just like the night before she had settled her hand to rest on his side beneath his jacket. The shirt he wore now was thinner than his tux shirt, and he wasn't wearing an undershirt, so she gently moved her fingers to caress his side. She felt him tense, heard him catch his breath. "What are you doing?" he whispered.

"Enjoying our dance. Why? Do you have a problem?"

"I…no. No problem."

_Yeah, right,_ she thought. Now she moved her hand up and down along his side, gently, affectionately. Same reaction, just a little more intense. "Eames…"

She looked up at him. His face was confused, so she offered him the chance to retreat. "Do you want to go back to the table?"

He was silent for a moment before he replied, "No."

_Good_, she smiled to herself. He accepted the nudge.

The music changed and she smiled. _Strangers in the Night_…how appropriate. Right now she felt like they were strangers. She stepped in closer to him, letting her body come into close contact with his. Her hand gently slid along his side to his back, where she continued to lightly caress him.

Goren tensed again. What the hell…? He was totally at a loss to explain this. They were approaching that line, and if she kept this up… He closed his eyes, trying hard to get his bearings…but all his mind would focus on was her hand…

Without missing a step, she untucked his shirt and slipped her hand onto his warm skin. He swore. "What the hell are you doing?" he whispered.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

He was overwhelmed in a way he had never been before and it made him very uncomfortable. He had no idea what to say or how to respond. Unfortunately, his body didn't have that problem. "We're done here," he said quietly, guiding her to the edge of the dance floor and stepping away. She watched him walk off. Barek and Logan both appeared at her side. "What happened?" Barek asked.

"You were right, Carolyn. I pushed and he didn't push back."

Barek gave Logan a shove. "Go talk to him."

"What the hell am I supposed to say?"

"You'll think of something. Just be his friend, Mike."

Logan found him pacing the sidewalk in front of the restaurant, very agitated. "Hey, you ok?"

He turned to look at Logan. "What the hell is going on?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I…" He pointed toward the restaurant. "Were you watching?"

"All I saw was her dancing close to you."

"She…" He closed his eyes, taking a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down.

"What did she do to you?"

"She..." He forced his mind away from the memory. "Damn it, Logan. I don't know what to do with her."

"Are you angry with her?"

He shook his head. No, he wasn't angry. Not at all. He was confused, overwhelmed, totally off balance with no idea how to regain his equilibrium. But he wasn't angry. Logan leaned against the wall. "You want to tell me now that there's nothing between you?"

"What?"

"Look at you. And all she did was touch you. If you don't talk to her about this, you're gonna go nuts."

"But I thought…"

"That's your problem. You're thinking too much. Let it go, Goren. Quit analyzing her and just let her know how you feel. This won't turn out bad unless you avoid dealing with it. And that's my insight for the week. Come on. Let's get back in there. I know they're talking about us, well…about you, anyway."

Barek and Eames had returned to the table when Logan went off after Goren. Barek smiled. "What did you do?"

"I just touched his back."

"Damn. I told you all you had to do was give him a push. Of course I didn't expect a little push to send him over the edge."

"I hope he doesn't fall too far."

"Alex, he already fell…a long time ago, I'd wager. It's up to you to pick him up now. You're in control of this; he's not."

"He told me he would never approach this line because he was comfortable with where we were."

"Like I told you, he lied about that. Come on, Alex. I'd be willing to bet that there's nothing he wouldn't do for you. After seeing the two of you together outside the squad room…you guys belong together. Quit pretending you don't."

The two men approached the table. Logan dropped into his chair and watched Goren as he quietly sat in his. The big detective deliberately did not look at his partner.

"Anybody up for dessert?" Logan asked to break the tension.

Barek looked at him. "Are you ever not hungry?"

"I couldn't think of anything else to say."

"How about 'are we ready to go?'"

He looked at Goren and Eames. "I am. What about you two?"

Both of them nodded. Goren nodded his head toward the door. "Go on to the car. I'll get the bill."

Barek looked at him, surprised. "Are you sure about that, Bobby?"

"Positive. Go ahead. I'll be right out."

The three cops walked toward the car. "How is he, Mike?"

Logan thought about it for a moment. "I don't know for sure. He's not angry. He told me that much. He seems…confused, maybe."

Eames nodded. "I understand that. In all this time, I've never given him any sort of clue he is anything more than my partner and my best friend. He's never let me know how he feels either. And we're together all the time. Heck, we spend more time together than married couples do," she said with a laugh.

"And you're still on speaking terms," Logan added.

Eames unlocked the car and they got in to wait for Goren. Five minutes later, he got into the car. "Let's go."

Eames looked at him. "Are you ok, Bobby?"

Finally he looked at her. He was tense and she couldn't read the look on his face. "Yes," he answered simply. "But we need to talk."

She nodded. "Yes, we do."

He turned away from her and looked out the passenger window. It was a quiet ride home.


	13. Crossing the Line

**A/N: We are moving across the country this week and I can't promise anything, but once we get settled, I will post more...and I should have another fic or two done by then. Sorry for any delays. I tried to get this and Seal of the Confessional done before we moved, but that's just not happening. I'll post when I can!**

* * *

When they got back to Goren's apartment building, they got out of the car. Goren looked at his partner, but said nothing. He lightly touched Barek's arm and managed a smile for her and Logan. "Good night. See you guys in the morning."

He walked off. Barek called after him, "Thanks for dinner, Bobby."

He just waved and kept walking. Logan shook his head. "I hope you can get this straightened out. Deakins will have a cow if he's like this tomorrow."

Barek looked toward the building. "Go talk to him, Alex. Don't let him get away with being moody. If you have a chance, call me later. Otherwise I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks, Carolyn. Good night, Mike." She started to walk away, then turned back. "Mike, thanks."

"For what?"

"For _not_ being an ass."

He nodded. "Sure…I think."

She smiled and headed toward the building after her brooding partner.

Logan walked Barek to her car. His was still parked down the street from the night before. "Eames is right, Mike. You did a good thing tonight, helping them out."

"Yeah, well, Goren's hard enough to deal with when he's not moping."

She smiled. "He's not so bad. He's really a nice guy…just like you once you get past that jerk you hide behind." She took out her keys and unlocked the car door. "I guess you earned this." She turned to him and gently kissed his cheek. "Good night, Mike."

She got into the car and drove off. He watched her until she was out of sight. Then he smiled and walked down the street to his car.

When she got to the lobby, he was already gone. She rode up the elevator and walked down to his apartment. Taking a deep breath, she knocked. "It's open," he answered.

She entered the apartment. His jacket was draped over the arm of the couch, tie off, first few buttons of his shirt open, and he was pacing. "You lied to me," she accused.

He stopped but didn't turn toward her. "I…told you what I thought you wanted to hear."

"You've never done that before, Bobby."

"No." He resumed his pacing. "I don't want this tension between us. I know how I feel and I've kept a handle on it. But I have no idea how you feel and if you don't feel the same way I do, trying to move forward will destroy everything, including me."

"Tell me you've never been rejected before."

"No…no…it's not about that." He was agitated, and the volume of his voice reflected that. He rested his hand on his head and looked at the wall. Finally he looked at her. "It's about…us." He moved his hand from his chest toward her. "I've been through too many partners, Alex. I don't want another one, or two…or twelve. I just want…you."

"As your partner," she said with finality.

"Of course," he said. "And my friend. Anything more…not if you don't want it."

"It's not just about me, Bobby. You have feelings, too." She sighed. "Maybe I had too much wine."

"You're not drunk. Besides, I've seen you drunk plenty of times and you've never attacked me."

"Attacked you? Bobby, I put my hand on your back."

"Yeah…under my shirt" He turned away. "That wasn't fair, Eames."

"You deserved that."

He looked at her. "I…how do you figure that?"

She crossed to him and looked right into his eyes. "You lied to me," she said again.

"I'm sorry. I was giving you an out."

"An out I never wanted."

"I didn't know that," he said, a little more loudly than he intended.

"You never asked. It was as simple as that."

"And open myself up to losing you? No way. I couldn't do that."

"You honestly have no idea how I feel about you?"

"I wouldn't say that. But I would say I have had no idea if kissing you would have gotten me slapped."

She put her hands on his chest, pushing him backwards until he stopped against the wall. "We're partners," she said as she pressed against him. "We're best friends. And, damn it, Goren, I do love you." Pushing off from his chest, she stepped back and stared right at him. "So what the hell are you going to do about it?"

He stood there for a moment, just looking at her. Finally, his face relaxed into a smile. "Are you daring me, Eames?"

"You're damn right I am."

He stepped closer to her, and she didn't move, keeping her eyes on his. He stopped right in front of her, so that he had to look down to see her face. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to be honest with me and with yourself."

He laid a hand on the side of her face. Sliding both hands beneath her hair to the back of her head, he kissed her. She slid her arms around him, pressing her body into his. He moaned softly as he lowered her onto the couch.


	14. The Morning After

Eames woke slowly, stretching and opening her eyes. Frowning, she looked around the unfamiliar room. She had fallen asleep on the couch last night. How had she ended up here, in the bedroom? She looked at the clock on the bedside table. 5:27. She sat up, looking around the room in the semi-dark for her clothes. Damn…where the hell could they be? Oh, wait…she knew where they were. She went to the closet and pulled out a shirt, slipping into it and buttoning it. She was _not_ going to walk around his apartment with nothing on.

She went into the living room, where she found her clothes neatly folded on the easy chair. That was not where she'd left them, but she wasn't going to complain. At least they wouldn't be wrinkled beyond help. She looked over at the couch, surprised to see her partner sleeping there. She'd assumed he was already up. Sometimes, she just could not figure him out. She sat on the edge of the couch beside him and gently caressed his cheek. He opened his eyes and looked at her sleepily. He studied her and said quietly, "You look good in my shirt."

She smiled. "Why are you on the couch?"

"Because I put you in the bed."

"And you came back out here to sleep on the couch?"

"I don't want to assume anything, Eames. You brought us here; you set the pace."

"Idiot." She kissed him and went into the kitchen to make coffee.

He came up behind her as she measured coffee into the basket, placing his hands lightly on her waist and resting his cheek against the side of her head. "Why am I an idiot?"

"Because you don't make love to a woman and then sleep on the couch."

He kissed the top of her head. "I have no idea where your boundaries are."

"Are you always like this with a woman?"

"No. Just with you."

"You need to relax, Goren. I am not so fickle that I'll change my mind at the drop of a hat. I stepped into this; I am not going to step away. Are you?"

"No."

She slipped the basket into place and turned on the coffee pot. "Good answer." She turned to look at him, reaching out to finger his shirt. "You buttoned wrong."

He looked down, then shrugged. "You want to shower first?"

"You ever run out of hot water?"

"I don't think so."

"My brothers were notorious for using all the hot water before my sister and I could shower. I think I'll go first."

"There's an overnight bag by the front door," he said. "I ran over to your place and got you some clothes. I figured someone might notice if you showed up to work wearing my clothes."

She studied him carefully. She knew he was a thoughtful guy, but this went a step beyond that. "Thanks, Bobby," she said. She gently reached up and pulled his head toward her, kissing him softly.

After her shower, she returned to the kitchen, where he handed her a cup of coffee, kissed her cheek and headed back toward the bedroom. "Goren," she called. He turned back to look at her. "For future reference, I won't kick you out of your bed."

He grinned. "I'll remember that."

-------------------------------------------------------

Barek was in the squad room when they got there and Logan arrived about ten minutes later. After watching Goren and Eames for a few minutes, they walked over to their desks. Logan leaned forward, placing his hands on Eames' desk. He looked from Eames to Goren. "You look like you feel better, Goren."

"I'm fine, Logan."

"I told you it'd work out. How about lunch today?"

Barek grinned. "Logan's treat."

For once, the lanky cop didn't object. Goren just grinned and Eames said, "Sounds good to me. I think you should decide where, Carolyn."

Logan groaned. "Oh, man, Eames, don't do that to me. Last time she chose where I had heartburn for a week."

"I warned you," Barek said.

Goren smiled. "Always listen to your partner, Logan."

"Yeah, yeah…see you at lunch." He headed back to his desk.


	15. Lunch Discussion

To appease her partner, Barek chose a nearby deli she knew he liked. They sat at a table in the back corner, and Barek asked, "So, did you two work everything out?"

"I'd say yes," Logan muttered.

Barek looked at him. "I didn't ask you."

Goren didn't look up, but Logan knew he was grinning. For a change he didn't say anything. Eames answered, "Not everything, but some of it."

"The important stuff, right?" Logan asked.

"That depends on what you consider important," Goren replied.

"All right, well, I don't think I want to know what you consider important, Goren. So since you're not a grouch and she's not pissed, how about we change the subject and if Barek needs details she can talk to Eames later."

Goren's eyes got wide and he looked at his partner. Eames smiled. "Relax, Bobby. Eat your lunch."

She met Barek's eyes and smiled.

On the way back to the squad room, Eames and Barek walked together, far enough ahead of the men that they couldn't hear what they were saying. Logan noticed Goren's nervous look. "Come on, you have to know they talk about us. Weren't you paying attention at all this weekend?"

"I never really gave it much thought."

"For someone who does so much thinking, there's a helluva lot that you don't think about. We're near the top of the list of their favorite topics, man. But look at the bright side. The way folks usually talk about you, this should be a nice change." Goren just looked at him, still unsettled. Logan laughed. "I can guarantee you, Eames won't say a bad word about you. She never does."

-------------------------------

It was almost time to go home, and Eames kept looking up at her partner. He hadn't said much since lunch, and he seemed troubled. Finally, she leaned toward him. "What's wrong with you?"

He looked up, tapping his pen against his right hand. "I…was just thinking."

That wasn't what he'd intended to say. "What did Logan tell you?"

He noticed the frown she shot in Logan's direction. "It's not him," he assured. "I just…I was thinking about women."

"Women in general?"

"No. About you and Barek."

"And what we talk about…" Now she understood. "Bobby…"

She started laughing, and he looked even more confused. "What's so funny?"

"You are. Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah, I guess."

As he shoved papers into his desk, she walked over to Logan and Barek. "We'll see you guys tomorrow."

Barek nodded toward Goren. "What's up with him?"

Eames nodded at Logan. "He is, that's what."

"What did I do?"

"That's what I plan to find out. He was fine until he talked to you."

"All I did was let him know you two talk about us. But he already knew that, or he should have." Barek glared at him. "What? I swear that's it!"

Eames shook her head. "The last thing you do with Goren is give him something more to think about."

She waved good night and headed for the elevators with her partner. Barek looked at Logan. "Why do you enjoy tormenting him?"

Logan leaned back and grinned. "He makes it so easy."

"You know, one of these days he really is going to kick your ass."

"I know. I just want to make it worthwhile."

---------------------------------------------------

The elevator was crowded, so they remained silent. As usual, Goren ignored the nervous looks people gave him, and Eames gave them a glare that made them look someplace else when they looked at her. She didn't care what anyone thought. She liked being his partner. She knew him like no one else did. Yes, he was weird, and she would be the first to say that, but there was more to him than being odd, and it was those deeper layers that had eventually won her over.

When they got into the SUV, she turned to look at him. "You know, Logan doesn't always know what he's talking about."

"Are you saying you don't talk about us?"

"Of course not. You know we do. Don't you trust me, Bobby?"

"You know I do."

"Then what are you so worried about? What's private between us stays between us. Ok? I've never been one to kiss and tell," she smiled.

"It's not the kissing that worries me."

She laughed. "It's all right. Besides, don't you think they would have figured it all out after yesterday anyway?"

"I guess."

"They knew first thing this morning that we worked it out. That's all they need to know. We worked it out." She started the engine. "We're going to stop at your place so you can get some clothes, and then we're going to my place. I have fish to feed."

He smiled. "Whatever you want, Eames."

_Fin_.


End file.
